A Monster Isn't Always a monster
by Gronzen
Summary: They were free, a whole new world open to them after the barrier broke. The humans never noticed of course, but what will they do when other supernatural forces take notice of the Monsters and their Angel?
1. A Monstrous Family

**Disclaimer**

 **High School DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi / Funimation**

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox**

He awoke a few minutes after sunrise, as he always did. He sat up and did the usual yawn and stretches, getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. He did his usual morning routine (making _**certain**_ he didn't use his uncle's toothpaste _again_ ) and made his way downstairs for breakfast. His sister was stuffing protein bars into her gymbag, and only spared him a quick glance before speaking.

"Hey punk. I'd offer you breakfast…"

Oh God no…

"…but 'mom' already made you a plate and I gotta get going."

Oh thank God…

She slung the bag over her shoulders and shouted a quick 'See ya!' before taking off. He opened the refrigerator to reveal a cinnamon bun and a cup of milk. Anyone looking at him would say his eyes sparkled at the treat before him. Metaphorically, due to the fact his eyes never seemed to open. He finished up and grabbed his own bag before heading out. It wouldn't be good to be late for school after all the trouble his mom went through to get him in.

He headed into the school, ignoring the whispers around him. He had expected it of course, he knew how he looked. He went straight to the teacher's lounge and caught the attention of the nearest one.

"Er, hello? Who might you be?"

He handed a letter to the teacher and after she read it realization lit her face.

"Oh! You're the new transfer student? Well just head on to your classroom, they should be ready for you by the time you get there."

He nodded and made his way to his class. The door was open and the teacher smiled when he saw him.

"Ah, you're here! Come in, come in! Class, we have a new student joining us. His name is Frisk… Dreemurr?"

* * *

Issei looked up from his desk. What the hell kind of name is 'Dreemurr'? Or 'Frisk' for that matter? Damnit, it was probably some foreign guy all the girls would fawn ov-

'Wait, what?'

A kid, about as tall as the school's 'mascot' Koneko Toujou, walked into the class. Long brown hair, eyes practically shut, his mouth a neutral line. Issei breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was too young to go after girls.

'Wait, why is he covering his ears?'

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"**

"He's so cute!"

"I want him to sit on my lap!"

'What the hell!? Why are the girls going crazy over him!? He's just a-'

A thought floated into Issei's mind. A memory of one of Matsuda's rants. Issei's eyes widened, his breathing stopped. One word passed his lips.

"Shota…"

* * *

He learned early on the result of most women seeing him. At least they knew he was boy. He was tired of all the old ladies saying how cute he would look in whatever dress or the kids asking if he wanted to have a tea party. He only wore the tutu _once_ and that was because it was the only thing he could find. Though he had to admit, he was somewhat surprised how high a pitch they could reach.

"Oww… Right. Why don't you take a seat by Hyoudou-san?"

All the girls immediately began protesting the idea. Apparently they were worried the boy's 'weirdness' (he didn't know why they seemed to hesitate when they said that). The teacher tried to speak over the noise but couldn't quite manage it. Eventually, his face morphed into a fierce frown.

"Enough!" His shout caused all the students to recoil, "Dreemurr-san will sit by Hyoudou-san and that is final!"

The girls sent him sympathetic looks, but he just maintained his neutral expression as he took his seat. He took his books and pencil out of his bag and the whispers began anew.

"Wait a minute. My sister has two teachers named Dreemurr! There's no way they're not related!"

"Isn't that huge guy that owns the gardening shop named Dreemurr too?"

"Yeah! …but didn't he say he was divorced?"

"Poor thing…"

'Oh, not this again…'

Most of the girls gave him sympathetic glances again, some even sniffling. Everyone always assumes the worst when they hear that. Honestly, it was getting ridiculous. Sure, his mom was a bit… okay, _very_ cold towards his father, but it's not like they were tearing each other apart when they saw each other. Heck, she stopped glaring at him years ago!

The boy next to him made a strangled noise, and when he looked over at him his face seemed to struggle between emotions.

'…Is, is he having a stroke?'

* * *

'Are you freaking kidding me!? Why!? Why does he have to sit next to me!? It's not bad enough he stole the girl's attention but he has to sit there reminding me too!? '

'Ah well, I'm sure he's fine.'

* * *

The school day ended quickly enough and he decided make his way through the park. No one would be home for a little while longer, so why not? Along the way he picked up a flier for the school's Occult Research Club and took a look at it as he walked. It wasn't very descriptive, all things considered. He walked to the left to dodge the magic spear that came from behind.

'Maybe there's a code or something?'

He walked to the right to dodge the second spear.

'Something from some obscure myth, maybe. Have to really know your stuff to figure it out.'

He rapidly hopped from side to side to dodge the volley of spears sent his way.

'Huh, she usually doesn't throw them that slow. Probably didn't get her massage _again_. Seriously, how her muscles aren't-'

"STOP MOVING DAMN IT!"

'…Wait, that's not sis.'

He turned around to see a girl in a gothic Lolita dress glaring at him. She had a spear in each hand and two black wings stretched from her back. He tucked the flier into his pocket as she started to hover. For the next few minutes he dodged her volleys until a man in a trenchcoat with similar wings appeared.

"You still aren't finished Mittelt?"

"Shut it Dohnaseek! Why don't _you_ try hitting him and see how far _you_ get!"

Dohnaseek chuckled, "As you wish." He landed and produced two spears, crossing them like swords, "Let's see how you do against a _real_ warrior."

Frisk looked to the side and picked up a fallen tree branch. Dohnaseek grinned maliciously as he charged, respecting that the boy at least had some bravery. Their weapons met and Dohnaseek went wide-eyed when Frisk not only blocked his weapons, but pushed him back. Their positions reversed and Dohnaseek found himself frantically using both spears to defend against the onslaught. Dohnaseek mentally slapped himself for forgetting he had wings and retreated next to Mittelt.

"Not so easy, is it?" Mittelt sneered. Dohnaseek just growled and Frisk pulled a bottle from… somewhere. After taking a sip he turned and ran faster than either of them could follow. "Great. That bitch is gonna get _so_ up our asses for this."

"It doesn't matter. Skilled or not he's still just a child. Next time, he will _**not**_ survive."

"You're just mad he kicked your ass."

"Shut it, brat."

* * *

Frisk was hoping he managed to get home before anyone else did. He'd rather not worry anyone but there was no way he could lie to them if they asked why he was late. He tried to slowly open the door, but almost fell over when his mother opened it.

"Oh! There you are, my child. What was taking you so long?"

He leaned to look around her and saw the rest of his family sitting around.

"Eh, I wasn't worried. After all, my training prepared him for everything!"

"…Um, Undyne? Weren't you and Papyrus the ones that wanted to form a search party-"

" _Alphys!"_

"S-sorry!"

"Indeed! We didn't want to form a search party! We wanted form a search _team!_ The search party would be for after we found him!"

"Er, everyone, I believe we're getting off track. What happened, Frisk?"

He sighed and told them about the girl that had attacked him-

 **GASP!**

Oddly enough, that gasp came from Undyne, who started laughing a moment later.

"Frisk got a girlfriend! And she's a TSUNDERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He facepalmed as everyone began giving him dating tips, bar his mother who just giggled behind her hand.

Sans was gonna have a _field day_ with this…

* * *

Raynare glared at Dohnaseek and Mittelt, "You couldn't kill a child!?"

"Not our fault you didn't tell us he had magic!" Mittelt shouted back.

Dohnaseek nodded, "Skilled as well, considering we able to put _me_ on the defensive."

"HE. WAS. A. CHILD! You two weaklings lost to an insect, even for human beings!"

"Wow. Guess your opinion of them has really _FALLEN_ , huh?"

The four Fallen Angels turned around and drew their light spears. A short, slightly-chubby man stood in the entrance of their hideout, both hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"Howdy."

"Who are you?" Raynare growled.

"Name's Sans. I'm kinda like a big bro to Frisk, you know, the kid your lackeys attacked."

Raynare snorted, "So, what, you're here to get revenge?"

"Nah, I'm a bit of lazy bones. Plus, the kid's probably forgiven them by now. Just here to warn ya: if you're thinking about attacking the kid again, _don't._

"Or what?" Raynare challenged with a vicious smile.

Sans just closed his eyes and chuckled, "Or…"

 **YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME**

* * *

 **AN: Oh plot bunnies, you majestic beasts. Anyways, I don't know why I this is a thing I wanted to do, but next chapter will involve lots and lots fire.**


	2. Words as weapons

**Disclaimer**

 **High School DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi / Funimation**

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox**

* * *

Frisk gave a small yawn as he walked to school. Sans gave him some good-natured _ribbing_ when he came home, but thankfully that was all he did. Frisk had a feeling he knew more than the others assumed about what happened, but there wasn't much to do about that. Sans always knew more than he let on, tricky one that he was. Still, he-

 **THUD!**

"Owww…"

Frisk rubbed his head as he looked at the person he walked into. A girl, a little taller than him, with blonde hair and blue eyes, was rubbing her forehead from her spot on the ground. He quickly stood and offered her a hand up, apologizing profusely. She smiled as she accepted his hand.

"It's quite alright. I wasn't quite watching where I was going, either. Oh! I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go, or else I'll be late!"

He nodded, and she waved back to him as she ran in the direction he came from. It took him a second to notice she had a nun's outfit on. He shrugged and continued on his way to school. Compared to everything else that happened in his life, one cosplayer wasn't that odd…

* * *

The two that attacked him were watching him throughout the day. Every spare chance he would stare right at their hiding spot to mess with them. Once school let out he blended into crowd and snuck up on the duo.

"…total freak! He's like the psycho that pops up behind horror-movie bimbos!"

…Oh this was WAY too perfect to pass up.

He snapped a twig and immediately ducked behind a tree. He went prone and got behind the two as they pointed their spears where he used to be. They practically jumped when they turned back around to see him standing there.

"SEE!?"

Minutes passed and neither side moved. Frisk raised a brow, and Dohnaseek nervously cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we attacked you, and why we're monitoring you now."

A nod.

"Our leader has a keen interest in you. Your power is similar to an old enemies', so they sought to end you before you became a threat. Once they realized you weren't said enemy, they sent us to monitor you."

Frisk crossed his arms. They couldn't tell he wasn't an enemy? Really?

Dohnaseek sighed, "Look, I know we haven't had the best introduction, but we'd like to make it up to you. Our leader would like to meet you tomorrow night at the old church a short ways from here."

Frisk was skeptical, but accepted. He didn't like walking straight into the lion's den, but he didn't like risking peace, either. He walked off, leaving the duo behind.

"…Creepy little asshole…"

Dohnaseek couldn't disagree.

* * *

Rias watched the boy as he walked through the park. She could understand why the Fallen Angels would risk getting so close to her territory, the magic surrounding him was strange, but _very_ powerful. She would keep a close eye on him and make sure they didn't-

The boy's hand shot up and he caught a soccer ball just before it hit his face. It spun in his grip for a moment before stopping, smoking when it did.

"Nice one, Frisk!"

A heavily-tanned woman and several kids ran up to him and he handed her the ball. She had an eyepatch, and her red hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. Rias noted the illusion spell around her.

"Is this your brother, Dreemurr-sensei?" One of the girls asked.

"Yup!"

The children swarmed the boy after that, asking him countless questions. He sent what Rias assumed was a glare at the woman, and was dragged off by the children. The woman laughed and ran after them. Rias waited a moment, and then started to leave the park.

' _Well, I have a name at least. Dreemurr… Hopefully Sona will know more…'_

* * *

Frisk followed the path and reached an old-looking church. He opened the door and walked in, the four of the five occupants staring at him.

"So you're the insect that is causing us trouble. Frisk…" A woman with almost no clothing looked at him with open contempt. He looked past her to see the two that attacked him, another woman, and the girl he bumped into earlier who was unconscious and shackled to a cross.

"Hahahaha! This little shit is the one who gave you so much trouble!? Ahahahaha!" A man with white hair stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Your brother claimed we'd 'have a bad time' if we tried killing you again. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him. _You_ , on the other hand…" The woman materialized a spear, and she smiled cruelly. The other's pulled out their weapons, and Frisk raised a brow. Before they attacked him, he had to know: why was the girl from earlier stuck on a cross, and why were they still trying to kill him?

"For Azazel-sama, of course! Once I have Asia's Twilight Healing, and with the gift of the Monster's _pet_ , he will make me one of his chosen!"

…She's doing this so her boss will date her? The white-haired man loses it again as the others try not to laugh. She hefts her spear, a look of pure fury on her face, but Frisk reminds her there are a lot of holes in her plan.

"Oh, and what would those be!?"

For one, she's assuming Azazel-sama would approve of what she was doing.

"Of course he would! Azazel-sama-"

Then why didn't she tell him? In fact, why doesn't she contact him now and see how he reacts? She growls, but he can see uncertainty worm its way into her thoughts. Her spear shakes and lowers slightly-

Frisk tilts his head and lets the bullet pass by. He brings up his worn dagger at an angle and the light sword slides off. The dagger handle smashes into the white-haired man's nose with a loud crunch, and Frisk throws him through the window. The two sides stare at each other, until Frisk asks if Raynare called Azazel yet.

"SHUT UP!"

Her spear shakes even more, and she rears her arm back. Frisk starts walking, and she starts hurling spears at him. He barely has to move to avoid them, and as he walks past her they stop. He pries open the shackles keeping Asia secured to the cross and catches her. He picks her up bridal-style, and walks to the doors unimpeded. He leaves, and sighs as he hears a scream stuck between rage and grief.

' _Well, everyone does say I have a way of getting into people's heads...'_

He reaches a set of benches, and he sits Asia down next to himself. He hears footsteps, and doesn't have to turn to know who it is.

"Bit late for a date, isn't it?"

He glares, and Sans raises his hands in defense.

"Right, got it, not in the mood."

He moves to the other side of the bench and takes off his jacket, draping it over Asia. They sit in silence until Asia begins to stir.

"Mmmh, what? Wait, who?" She looks between the two of them until Sans speaks up.

"You alright?"

"Um, y-yes. Where…?"

"Frisk here found you in front of an old church. I was passing by and saw him carrying you. Want us to call an ambulance or something?"

"Oh, no, that's-"

"Asia!"

'… _Hyoudou-san?'_

Frisk's classmate ran up to them with two others in tow. Asia stood and ran up to Issei, who looked beyond relieved.

"Asia, I'm so glad you're alright. But why…" He looked at Frisk and Sans.

"Asia can explain more to ya. Huh, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Well, we gotta go, so can I have my jacket back, don't want Tori to give me any flak." Sans had a cheeky smile on his face as Frisk facepalmed.

"Oh, of course." Asia handed the jacket back to Sans, who ruffled Frisk's hair.

"Come on, let's get while the going is good." They walked off with one last wave to the group, who started talking eagerly with one another.

* * *

 _She was a hunter, fierce, majestic. On silent paws coated in silken fur, she stalked into the dwelling of her prey. It slept, but she would give it a true, eternal rest. She was close enough now, and the muscles in her legs tensed…_

* * *

 **WHUMP!**

'… _Well, Temmie is up.'_

Frisk reached up and lifted her from his face. The white cat-dog dangled in his grasp.

"Hoi! Tem hungry!"

Frisk got out of bed, Temmie under his arm and yawning as he made his way downstairs. He poured some cereal and milk into her bowls, and he took his seat. It was Sunday, meaning everyone was free. Papyrus was eating his spaghetti breakfast burrito, Alphys and Undyne were eating toast with jam, Sans had a 'hot dog', and Toriel had tea, toast, and eggs. He had his own bowl of oatmeal, and as he dug in someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Toriel stood, and when she opened the door, he almost spat out his food. Raynare stood there, in a black dress, a frown on her face. She looks around before locking eyes on him.

"You! You have to take responsibility for this!"

You could hear a pin drop as everyone slowly turned to stare at him.

"I was cast out because of you! I have nothing now!"

He reminds her she was the one who invited him over, and then tried to spear him. Toriel processes what he said for a moment, before a look of pure _murder_ overtakes her face and she whips around to face Raynare. Her posture is no longer that of a mother, but of a regal queen ready to bring wrath down upon those before her.

" **What."** Her voice is like a barely constrained inferno, and everyone can feel the heat pouring off the older woman. She takes a stomp forward and Raynare almost leaps back.

" **Stay the FUCK away from my family."**

She slams the door and it feels like the whole house shakes. She stomps back towards the table and before he could blink she snatched Frisk into a deep hug. She sits down, and he is now sitting in her lap with his head between her… assets. Several minutes pass as she snorts and occasionally stomps her foot. Everyone has different reactions to what just happened.

Sans is rubbing the top of Papyrus' head, the taller skeleton having crouched underneath the table in fear. Alphys looks ill, and Undyne looks ready for war. He sees Temmie's blue eyes glowing in the darkness of a cabinet. He gently grabs Toriel's hand, and her red eyes snap down to him. She stares at him before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She opens her eyes and tears are pooling in the corners.

"My child… did… "

"I'm fine, mom." He flexes for emphasis, and she just lightly laughs and hugs him tighter. The atmosphere lifts after that, and everyone starts eating again. As Toriel reheats his oatmeal with a bit of fire magic, he wonders if Raynare will be alright…

* * *

' _If I ignore her, she'll go away.'_

Raynare had followed him on the way to school the next day, staying a short ways behind. Already the rumor mill was talking about how he had 'gotten with her', hence why she was following him. She broke off well before he got to the school gates, thankfully. The next surprise came when Asia joined the class. The two of them had become quick friends, but she seemed insistent on treating him like a child. According to her, 'he just had that sort of energy around him'.

Lunch was now a trial of patience, Asia insisting on feeding him with the old 'here comes the train' line.

This went on for a day or two until Asia and Issei invited him to meet their other friends. He almost laughed at _him_ of all people being invited to the Occult Research Club. He agreed, but as they made their way to the club's meeting room he felt an odd sense of… foreboding? When they got to the room, a black-haired girl was locking the door.

"Eh, Himejima-san? What's going on?" Issei asked and the girl turned to them.

"Buchou had some important business to take care of, so no meeting today." She takes notice of Frisk and smiles, "Oh, and who is this cutie?"

Frisk introduces himself, and her eyes light up.

"Oh, _you're_ Frisk-chan! Muffet talks about you all the time!"

'… _Oh God, that's why I felt so nervous!'_

"You should really visit her more often, she says she misses playing with you."

' _NOPE!'_

"Anyways, I've got some things to take of care, so I'll see you all tomorrow." She left, and Asia and Issei turned to him.

"Sorry Dreemurr-san, but maybe tomorrow?" Asia asked. As much as he wanted to now avoid this place like the plague, he decided not to judge Himejima-san on just a feeling. He promised to meet them tomorrow, and the three set out on their ways home.

' _Here's hoping tomorrow goes easier…'_

* * *

Asia and Issei were in a foul mood the next day, and neither noticed him follow them to the club. When they opened the door, he saw what must've been the other club members look at them in shock. Issei and Asia saw they were being looked at weirdly they turned around and finally noticed him. Before anyone could speak, flames shot up from the center of the room. Once it died out, a blond man was standing and Frisk clapped.

"Ah, good to see at least _one_ of your pieces knows their manners, my lovely Rias." The man looks at Frisk, and his smile grows, "What's this, fire magic as well? Maybe your peerage isn't entirely worthless after all."

' _Wait, how does he- Wait, did he just call Issei and Asia worthless!?'_

Frisk glares at the man, who sneers.

"Oh, is someone upset his friends are worthless trash?"

Frisk glares at the man harder, and he laughs.

"Then again you're probably the same. I bet your moth-"

Frisk rushed forward, and as he shoves the man his leg hooks around his knee, causing him to trip. As he lies on the floor, Frisk grabs his legs in a vice-grip and delivers a devastating axe kick right between the legs. He lets go, and as the man curls up Frisk exits, leaving the man to groan on the ground, and Issei to laugh as much as he can.

Rias looks toward the door Dreemurr-san left through, mixed feelings in her heart. While Riser definitely deserved that, attacking him was _extremely_ dangerous. She would have to keep a closer eye him-

"That…little…" Riser shakily stands up, and Rias smiles.

"It seems everyone's belief about pure-blooded devils doesn't quite hold true, seeing as a regular human was able to defeat one in seconds."

"What!?"

"Indeed, Dreemurr-san isn't even aware of our kind." She wasn't entirely sure of that, but it felt good to put the braggart down. The heir to the Phenex Clan let out a string of swears, and Rias turned her thoughts to what Riser said beforehand.

' _Fire magic, plus that other odd magic… Just who are you, Dreemurr-san…'_

* * *

Frisk made his way to Grillby's. He had opened a mixture of a bar, grill, and café, and it was where Frisk usually went to unwind. The red-headed man would usually whip up some tea if Frisk was in a foul mood, and right now he definitely was. The door's bell went off, and Frisk was thankful the place was empty. Now, he could just ask the black-haired girl at the count-

'… _Oh, no…'_

"Frisk-chan, it's been ages! Come on, I'll whip you up something!" Muffet's odd pigtails bobbed as she went into the kitchen, and Frisk approached the counter with the resignation of a dead man. As soon as he sat down, Muffet came back out with a black cookie and an envelope.

"Now Frisk, I have something important for you to do." She waited until he finished the cookie to continue, "My friend Akeno tells me you met her. I actually have a letter for her, _but_ I'm busy for the next two weeks and have to leave. So, I need you to deliver this letter to her. As. Soon. As. Possible." She punctuated each word with a tap to his nose, "Okay?"

He quickly agreed, knowing how bad it could go otherwise.

"Thank you, Frisk-chan! Here, consider this your payment~" She pulled out a folded bundle of cloth and handed it to him. It was pure white, and incredibly smooth and silky.

"Silk from your onee-chan~"

His face felt like it was on fire. He quickly thanked her, tucked the bundle into his pocket and grabbed the envelope. He made sure to drop some money in the tip jar and ran back home, Muffet's giggle still in his ears…

* * *

He closed the door to his room and breathed a sigh of relief. He set Akeno's letter on the table and pulled the bundle of silk from his pocket.

' _Why do I get the weird ones? Seriously, giving me something like this…'_

He blushed, and tried to stop _those_ thoughts from working into his head. He sighed, and started unfolding the cloth, figuring he might as well see how much cloth he-

'… _This is a bra… Those are panties… These are a bra and panties…'_

He stared at the items before slowly folding them back up and placing them _**deep**_ into his sock drawer and going to bed.

* * *

Frisk stared at the notice on the door.

Ten days.

The Occult Research Club would be gone.

For ten days.

' _No. it's okay, it's fine, I'll just… wait…'_

However, at the end of the ten day wait Akeno was still nowhere to be found, and Frisk was a few steps short of a panic attack on the eleventh day.

' _Come on, Akeno, please, I can't let Muffet get her fangs in me! Damn it, why don't I have anyone's number!? Burning in a pit would be more merci- Wait… That jerk from last week could use fire to teleport, right? Maybe…'_

Frisk nodded to himself, and rushed to Grillby's after school. The man's face didn't change as Frisk explained the favor he desperately needed. When Frisk finished, Grillby merely stared before nodding. He walked into the kitchen, before returning with Fuku and Heats.

"Don't worry Frisk! We're here to help!" Fuku nodded resolutely, her green ponytail bobbing with the motion. Heats nodded as well, the elderly mans greased-back red hair reflecting the light. The four made their way to the fire exit, and each channeled their magic as they made their way through…

* * *

Rias glared at Riser, her remaining pieces doing the same as they caught their breath on a nearby roof. They had reduced him to just his Queen and a Bishop, but Kiba and Koneko had been taken out of the fight, and Asia was beginning to tire, as they all were. Riser conjured his fire in his hands as his pieces prepared to attack, and Rias' group did the same.

' _We can do this! We can-'_

The door to the roof slammed open, and Rias almost panicked when she saw the flames within.

' _A trap!?'_

Before she could do anything, a figure- no, _figures_ strode through the flames. Three… fire elementals? The tallest wore a bartender's vest and apron, the next was green and had a sailor-suit school uniform on, while the shortest wore nothing. The last one was-

"Dreemurr-san!?" Asia shouts behind her. He looked among them frantically before his eyes locked on Akeno, and he ran straight to her. He held up an envelope, and Akeno as took it, she seemed even more confused than before.

"Wait, this is from Muffet?"

Rias opened her mouth to ask just what in the world was going on, but Riser apparently had enough waiting and launched a fireball…

…with Dreemurr-san right in its path…

The world seemed to slow down as the flame got closer and everyone desperately tried to stop it. But still, they were too slow, and the flame made contact…

…only to harmlessly splash against the boy.

"WHAT!?" Riser shouted, and his shocked was shared amongst all but four people. The tallest fire elemental looked at Dreemurr-san for a moment before giving him a small nod, and it started walking towards Riser. Riser channeled more flame into his hands-

 **SNAP!**

And was sent screaming down to the ground, clutching the smoking cavities that once held his eyes.

The elemental leapt down from the building, walking towards Riser when it landed. His Queen snapped out of her stupor, and sent a blast that was intercepted by the smallest elemental. A mouth that took up most of its body opened, and caught the blast within. It seemed to chew for a moment before sending an even bigger blast towards Yubelluna, who went down from the resulting explosion. Ravel was taken out before she could even raise a hand, green flames circling and binding her. In the time all this happened, the tall one had finally reached a now healed Riser.

"Damn you… I don't know who you are or why you dare to-"

 **SNAP!**

Another snap of its fingers ignites Riser's tongue and he screams.

"Baherd! Ooo will pay for that!"

 **SNAP!**

Smoke pours from Riser's ears, and he screams as he falls to the ground clutching his head. He regenerates, and as he shakily stands Rias finally understands what's happening

' _The flames are actually hurting him_. _His body can regenerate, but the sheer_ _ **pain**_ _is taking its toll on his mind.'_

"You think, this will stop me!? I am the Phoenix! I-"

 **SNAP!**

His entire head is smoking, and he goes down screaming once more. When he stands, the elemental continues to snap his fingers, different body parts exploding before it brings both hands forward and snaps. The blast consumes Riser, and when the smoke clears Riser is on the ground, unconscious and covered in burns. The elemental stares at Riser for a moment before making his way back up to the roof. When it gets there, the human amongst them glares at it, and it rubs the back of its head. He points to the still flaming doorway, and when the four of them make their way back through it closes.

The Rating Game finally ends, and Rias looks back at her peerage, each looking as confused as she is.

"Buchou… does… does this mean Dreemurr-san is on our side?" Issei's question gives her pause, and it's almost a minute before she answers.

"…I don't know Issei. I… don't know…"

* * *

Lord Phenex stares at the now dark screen, taking a sip from his cup. Sirzechs had almost stopped the match and called security, but he convinced him there was no true danger. He knew Grillbeoz was basically giving his son taps, and honestly it would help Riser realize even the Phoenix's power had limits. Though he would definitely have to speak with Zeoticus about this. Their investigations turned up nothing in Mount Ebott after the Barrier broke, and they had assumed the worst. Yet here was one of his oldest friends, healthy and still as powerful as he remembered.

Though, it did beg the question of who the human was. Monsters lived for a long time, and if Grillbeoz was still around then others from that age must be as well.

And the Devils damn well knew how old grudges festered for the long-lived...

* * *

 **AN: To be clear, yes, I basically made Uncle Grillby have a Roy Mustang moment, and Akeno and Muffet are friends due to a mutual enjoyment of bondage.**

 **I REGRET NOTHING.**

 **Next chapter, important meetings are held, unimportant meetings are held, and confusion abounds.**


	3. The Nothing Chapter

**Disclaimer**

 **High School DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi / Funimation**

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox**

* * *

Frisk smiled as he made his way home from school. Issei and Asia weren't there, which was kind of worrying, but on the plus side, Raynare wasn't following him anymore! Maybe she'd finally got taken back by her boss. Now all he had to worry about was his homework and the three strange men in front of his house.

He paused, staring at the trio chatting in front of his house. One had crimson hair and a bit of beard, the next had black and blonde hair and a black goatee, and the last had long blonde hair. Eventually they nodded to each other before they went up to the door and rang the bell. He crept up behind them, watching as Toriel answered the door.

"Hello, may I help-" She stopped, a look of shock crossing her face before she smiled, "Michael! I 'd never thought I'd see you again, old friend!"

The blond man nodded, "Nor I you, your Grace. I regret I could not help your people during your time of need."

She just waved it off, "It's alright, Michael. I understand the circumstances. Also, I'm no longer Queen Toriel. Just little old Miss Toriel, now." She looked to the man with black and blonde hair, and her smile reminded Frisk of the way she used to smile at Asgore, "Hello, Azazel."

He could hear the smile in the man's voice, "Just 'Miss' now, huh? So you're single again?"

 **Fwoosh**

He desperately ran towards the hose, his goatee on fire. She turned to the last man, her thick bob bouncing slightly as she shook her head, "Apologies, but I don't believe we've met?"

"It's quite alright, ma'am," He offered his hand and she shook it, "Zeoticus Gremory. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," She turned back to Michael, "Do you have time for tea?"

He nodded, "Yes. In fact, there's something we would like to talk to you about."

She ushered them inside, Azazel's goatee still smoking slightly. Frisk waited a moment before circling around into the backyard. Something about this wasn't right, and he knew just how to figure out what…

* * *

"More tea, new friend?"

"Er, yes."

Raynare grimaced as the tall, thin man refilled her cup. The tea wasn't all that bad, it just had a bizarre aftertaste.

"I made it with the same herbs I use to make my pasta sauce!"

…That explained it.

"Well, it's certainly… _interesting_. Now, back to the matter at hand…"

"Right! Operation 'Get Frisk and his Lady Friend to be Friends Again'! Don't worry, I have the perfect plan!"

Raynare sighed in her mind. She had intended to hide out in this treehouse and spy on the brat to see if there was some way to blackmail them into letting her stay, but this _fool_ was already up here. Thankfully, she was able to trick the gullible idiot into believing she was, eugh, _sorry_ , for what she did, and he had trusted her almost immediately. Now all she had- oh by Azazel is he still talking!?

"-then I'll lower the hamster into-"

"Er, Papyrus, was it?" She interrupted, and he nodded, "I think it might be best if _I_ decided on the plan."

"Okie-dokie! Sans did say to make you feel at home, after all."

She blinked, "What?"

"Yeah, that older brother of mine can really make a compelling argument when he wants to."

Raynare blinked again and looked over Papyrus. Massive, toothy grin, blue eyes, shaved head. All in all, he looked like a tall, thin version of Sans.

' _Huh… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

There was creak from the entrance of the treehouse, and her head whipped around to see Frisk. He stared at her before looking towards Papyrus.

"Nyeh-heh-heh, this is awkward," He nervously laughed and scratched his cheek before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded paper, "Sans said to give this to you if something like this happened."

Frisk pulled himself up and took the paper. He unfolded it and read it for a moment before sighing and tucking the paper into his pocket. He looked at her for a moment before walking to the window that faced the house. Papyrus joined him a moment later.

"Oh, Miss Dreemurr has guests!"

Raynare carefully made her way towards the exit-

"Oh, I'm sorry Raynare. Did you want to see?"

She winced and looked back to see Papyrus offering his spot by the window. Seeing no choice she came forward. Her face blanched when she saw the people sitting on the back porch. Michael, a devil, and-wait, was that-!?

"AZAZEL-SAMA!"

* * *

Toriel looked up towards the treehouse, Papyrus sitting in front of the window. He waved, "Hello!"

She waved back, "Hello Papyrus! Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Yes, we were just," He looked to the side for a moment, "I mean, _I_ , the Great Papyrus, was just startled by a bug!"

"Oh, well remember: it's more scared of you than you are of it!"

Papyrus put both hands to his cheeks, "Oh no!" He turned to the side, "I'm sorry, I'm a nice guy, really!"

Toriel giggled and shook her head as she turned back to her guests, "Sorry about him. Now, as you were saying, Michael?"

* * *

Frisk was on the floor beside Raynare, one hand covering her mouth and the other making a shushing motion. He carefully sat up, peeking over the edge of the window…

* * *

"Well, I'm sure we're all wondering how you broke the Barrier trapping your people, but there is something I feel we must address before all that," Michael's smile fell slightly, "Long ago, there were rumors that one of your people killed a child. The way it was described seemed similar to both you and Asgore."

Toriel's smile dropped, and she was a quiet for a moment. She took a deep breath, "I know the incident you're speaking of. You see, a human child, Chara, had fallen into Mt. Ebott. Asgore and I adopted him, and he became a brother to our son, Asriel." She took another shuddering breath, "The… the years were good from then on, and we had hoped both sides could eventually learn from those two… but…" Her eyes started to water.

"Tori, you don't have to…" Azazel was many things, but he would be _damned_ (again) if he let one of his old friends torture herself like this.

"It's alright Azazel. Chara… got sick one day. There wasn't a cure, and no matter what we tried he got sicker and sicker," she sniffled, "H-his last wish was to see the flowers of his hometown, and when he died Asriel tried to bring him there..."

"…And the humans saw a monster carrying a child's body, and assumed the worst." Zeoticus grimaced, "Ma'am, you have my deepest condolences. No one deserves to lose a child like that."

She gave a small smile, "Thank you, Mr. Gremory."

Frisk ducked back down.

Chara…

Asriel…

 **Sniff**

He looked to Papyrus, who had tears on his eyes. He put his hand on Papyrus' and squeezed, and he was immediately pulled into a hug.

"…Frisk?"

He looked out the window, and saw the four of them staring at him and Papyrus.

'… _Oops.'_

* * *

"…and he was able to save everyone and shatter the barrier." Toriel smiled, and she nuzzled Frisk, who flushed red as the other's smiled.

"What you did was very brave, little one." Michael said, "Even when your life was on the line, you still refused to fight, and saved countless lives."

Frisk scratched his cheek. He still got embarrassed when others brought it up.

"That does bring up a good question. Who's still around from back then?" Azazel asked, and Toriel put a hand to her chin.

"Well, Gersun is still around. I believe he owns an antique shop now. Aside from him, I'm afraid that Grillby, Asgore, and I the only ones from that time."

"Not even Gaster?" Azazel asked, and Toriel shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid there was an accident in his lab, and nobody could find him since. Alphys took over as head scientist after that."

As much as Frisk didn't want to admit it, it might be best that no one knew what happened to Gaster…

"Well, we already knew about Grilby." Zeoticus commented before taking a sip of tea.

Frisk frowned, thinking about that for a moment.

'… _Uh-oh.'_

"Oh, he's already gotten in contact with you?"

' _Uh-oh.'_

"No, I mean in regards to last night..."

' _UH-OH!'_

"…when Frisk interrupted my daughter's Rating Game yesterday."

"…Rating Game? I'm afraid I don't know what that is."

"Well, it's-" He saw Frisk subtly shaking his head, and the man stared at him for a moment before smiling, "it's when two Devils try to become more popular than the other. Your son got 'Grillby' and two other flame elementals to help break the tie."

Frisk let out his breath, and Toriel hugged him tighter, "Well done, my child."

Michael laughed, "Well, this has been wonderful, but I'm afraid I must go now."

"Same." Azazel stood.

"It was a pleasure to see you three," Toriel waved as they left, "Stay safe!"

Frisk waved as well, but he couldn't help but wonder what in the world was going on. Sure, Devils and Angels weren't a stretch to believe in, all things considered, but Toriel and Asgore _knew_ them? Why wouldn't they mention something like this?

Toriel hummed, "You know, it's getting close to the anniversary of when you broke Barrier. We should go out to celebrate! There's this wonderful restaurant-"

Frisk grimaced as she spoke about the restaurant. He would go, sure, but he still had bad memories of the _last_ restaurant he visited…

* * *

"… _You'd be dead where you stand."_

 _Frisk stared in horror as Sans' eye sockets went blank. Sans… would have killed him? If, if Toriel hadn't made him promise, would he…_

 _His vision blurred as he saw the skeleton's eyes go back to normal, and then flinch back._

"… _H-hey, lighten up, bucko…"_

 _Frisk's vision got blurrier, and he sniffed._

" _I-I'm just joking with you."_

 _Frisk couldn't help it. He'd been hurt so many times before this. He'd been beaten, burned, cut, and a dozen other things. He'd had people hate him, try to_ _ **kill**_ _him, for next to no reason. So, he did what any child would do in this situation._

" _ **WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!"**_

 _Frisk ran from the hotel, vision a mess from tears. He didn't know where he ended up, he just knew it was warm. He had curled up into a ball at that point, crying for however long…_

* * *

Sans had apologized, of course, but the damage was done. Before Frisk could think of darker things he was suddenly lifted into the air.

"Haha, you let your guard down, punk!"

He smiled as he looked down to see Undyne holding him towards the sky. She pulled him into a hold, and started ruffling his hair.

"Who's the queen of the sea!?"

He laughed as he called her name, and she set him down, practically beaming.

"And don't you forget it!"

He saw Toriel and Alphys giggling as Sans and Papyrus' smiles grew.

"Well, we _were_ going to celebrate the Anniversary, but I suppose the restaurant will do for your coronation as well." Toriel joked.

Sans, however, went rigid, before a bead of nervous sweat dripped down his head.

Well, this was going to be an awkward night.

* * *

The boy's sat in their suits, waiting for the girls. Frisk had to admit, he was actually interested in seeing _Undyne_ of all people in a dress. Alphys' door opened, and she came down in her old black and white polka dot dress.

"How do I look?" Alphys' blond bob cut managed to stay in place as she twirled.

"Like a million yen." Sans gave her a thumbs up.

She blushed, "Y-you three look good too."

Toriel's door opened next, and the four of them blushed hard. Toriel was wearing a long purple dress with a split along the thighs. You could _hear_ the straps supporting the top of the dress straining, and as she pulled on them Sans fell backwards.

"Oh, I knew I should have had this tailored," She looked towards them, "Sans? Are you alright?"

He shot back up, still blushing, "Yup. Fine. Dandy."

"Oookay, then." She turned towards the stairs, "Undyne, dear, are you alright?"

"I'm not coming out!"

Toriel frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"T-this dress is too much!"

"Undyne, I'm afraid we have to go now, or else we'll be late."

She was silent, and as the door creaked open Alphys made a noise before falling backwards. Frisk only _just_ caught her, and he felt his jaw drop. Undyne's hair was still in a ponytail, but was now curly and fell onto her chest over her left shoulder. Her sleeveless dress was navy blue, a long split along her legs and the straps formed a sort of collar. She'd even put on a light blue eye shadow, lipstick too!

She looked to the side and fidgeted, "W-well!? Say something!"

Alphys made a noise.

"I'm with her." Sans nodded.

"I can't believe one of my heroes is so pretty!" Papyrus had his hands to his face.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, Undyne! How come we've never seen a dress before?" Toriel walked around her to look her over.

"I never had a reason to," She looked towards Frisk, "What, got n-nothing to s-say!?"

He didn't think words could describe how beautiful she looked right now.

Her face went scarlet, and he realized that he said that out loud…

' _What the hell, brain!?'_

* * *

Papyrus had driven them to the restaurant, and Sans whistled as they pulled up.

"Swanky."

They parked, and the maître d' showed them to their table, lit by a single candle. Frisk looked around. This place was really fond of red cloth. Red tablecloth, red napkins, red… hair? What was Undyne-

…That's not Undyne.

"Dreemurr-san?"

' _Of course.'_

The Occult Research Club approached, and Issei's jaw dropped. He knew where he was looking, and had a feeling he was going to be a problem tomorrow.

"If I had known you would be here, I would have invited you! It was the least I could do!" Rias smiled at him.

"Oh, you must be Zeoticus' daughter!" Toriel stood and held out a hand to Rias, "You're father told me about how Frisk helped you in your Rating Game."

Rias shook her hand, "Yes, I owe him a lot. Perhaps we could share a table? I'm sure I could convince the staff to accommodate us."

"Why, that would be wonderful!"

Frisk tried not to groan. He absolutely called it.

The next few minutes was spent with Issei staring at the various breasts at the table (Frisk was trying _very_ hard not to note the fact that Toriel's were practically resting on the table), Sans trying to teach Asia to pun, Undyne talking sword techniques with Kiba, and Papyrus talking with Akeno. Alphys was part of that conversation, but she had turned red and was sort of in and out at the moment. That left him with Koneko, the white-haired girl putting away a surprising amount of food. They had only given each other nods, but the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable. Rias and Toriel were talking about his past exploits, but neither seemed to truly understand what the other meant. Rias seemed to think that Toriel knew the truth about what happened during the Rating Game, and Toriel seemed to assume Rias knew they were Monsters, and about the Barrier. How neither of them managed to figure it out was beyond him. As the night went on, Toriel tapped her fork against her glass.

"Everyone, we have something we'd like to say."

Rias nodded, and she looked towards Frisk with a smile, "Dreemurr-san, I want to thank you for helping me and my peerage. More than that, it has come to my attention that you've helped many more people. So, I propose a toast." She held up her own glass, "To Dreemurr-san!"

He felt the heat rush to his face as the others smiled and raised their own glasses.

"To Dreemurr-san!"

"To Frisk!"

He smiled, and clinked his glass to theirs. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't go so bad after all…

* * *

'… _You know what, I can't complain. I Murphy'd myself on this one.'_

Frisk knew Sans' letter had a point about letting Raynare stay here. He didn't like her, but he couldn't find it in his heart to really _hate_ her, as strange as that sounded. How bad were her actions compared to what the others put him through, really?

Still, she didn't seem to understand that meant letting her live in the treehouse, not in _his room._

The woman was sitting on a futon by the foot of his bed, giving a smug smile after he woke up.

"It appears the fat one has decided to offer me some kindness, unlike _some_."

"Big-boned, thank you very much." Sans' voice floated through the door, and Frisk glared in his direction.

He was going to have words with that skeleton after school.

* * *

 **AN: I had never smiled so hard at an Undertale video as when I found the comic dub for 'Dinner with Sans'. Not a lot of meat to the chapter, but I felt like an intermission was needed. This is the day right after the Rating Game, hence Rias and co. being at the restaurant to celebrate. Frisk's party was a spur of the moment thing (yes, I know getting a reservation on the same day is** _ **near**_ **impossible, but roll with it), so inviting Asgore sort of slipped Toriel's mind. Fear not, goat dad will be making an appearance in the future, as well an explanation as to how he and Toriel know Michael and the others.**


End file.
